


out on a limb

by smokygull



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokygull/pseuds/smokygull
Summary: just a quickie in a public bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from [livejournal](http://dumbhun.livejournal.com/5957.html)

putting his palms flat against the wall of the cramped bathroom stall, jongdae tries to get into a more or less comfortable position; it’s not the best one, though, so he crosses his arms, instead, to brace himself more steadily against the wall.

he releases a shaky breath when he hears the other behind him ripping one of the small lube packages open and, if he’s honest, jongdae is still confused over him having them in those skin-tight pants all this time without jongdae even noticing an outline of them while starting at his butt.

but he knew what the guy – _what was his name again?_ – wanted right from the moment he started chatting him up with this overly attractive smile, so he shouldn’t be so surprised about him being prepared for this.

and it’s not like this isn’t what jongdae came here for, so he spreads his legs eagerly and as much as he can with his pants annoyingly pooling around his feet, bites down onto his bottom lip at how hard and leaking he already is for the other after only a short, heated making-out session, his cock pleasantly curving up the line of his stomach.

then, there’s a hand gripping his hip, nails digging into soft skin and he feels slippery fingers slide between his ass cheeks, one of them circling his entrance. jongdae swallows down a low moan, unconsciously pressing back when the other pushes two fingers in, immediately crooking them inside him.

“ _shit—_ ”, jongdae breaths at the uncomfortable stretch, but at least he used enough lube.

the other starts moving his fingers a little, pulling them out just to thrust them back in again and jongdae arches his back so he can take them in deeper. the motions are fast and hurried and he knows it’s not enough to prepare him well, but he’s impatient and needy, so right after the third finger enters him, jongdae can’t take it anymore.

“it’s okay”, he rasps and his breath hitches when the other just continues to open him up with scissor-like movements. “ _come on._ ”

“do you have a condom?”, the other guy asks and pulls his fingers out, making jongdae gasp quietly. he can see his hand reaching for some toilet paper from the corner of his eye, hears him wiping his fingers clean from the sticky lube.

“inside my wallet. it’s in my pants.”

and the other guy is already bending down next to him, searching for said item until he finds it. jongdae watches him fishing the condom packet out of it and oddly, it doesn’t bother him, that he’s starting at the picture he keeps inside his wallet for a moment. 

in a different situation, he would’ve explained to him that the guy he’s clinging to in the photograph is his best friend, even though, he doesn’t owe him an explanation, but all he can think of right now is how he _really_ wants the other’s dick inside him. “hurry up”, he demands.

the guy only chuckles, though, and jongdae hears rustling of clothes and a ripping sound again two times, before a groan follows; the sound sends a shiver down his spine and he pictures the other’s beautiful, slender fingers pumping his dick to full hardness while slicking himself up. 

jongdae can’t hold back an excited moan at the image inside his head.

another moan follows right after, when the other pushes all the way into him and he hisses at the burning sting that comes from not being stretched open enough. he leans his forehead against the stall wall, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to suck some oxygen into his lungs and he’s thankful when the other puts both of his hands on his hips to steady him.

the feeling of being stuffed full is incredible and jongdae is quick to roll his hips back a little, telling the other guy silently to move.

he does, setting a fast pace right away; the way he fucks into him is hard but shallow and the snaps of his hips are sharp, already turning jongdae into a mewling mess after only a couple of thrusts.

jongdae tries to muffle the sounds spilling from his lips in the sleeve of his sweater, but gives up rather quickly, moaning shamelessly, instead, as he tries to meet the other’s movements, adjusting to his rhythm easily.

he feels the other’s body curving along his, his weight pressing against jongdae’s clothed back.

“does it feel good?”, he whispers lowly into his ear, his breath hot and heavy, “jongdae.”

“yes.”

and he’s impressed that the guy still knows his name, since it’s not the most important fact to remember for a quick fuck in a public bathroom. but it’s not like he minds it or something like that, because the way the other keeps murmuring his name only makes arousal rush through his body, makes him feel like he could come right on the spot.

but, what was his name again?

jongdae tries to remember, but it’s quite hard to concentrate on anything else with the way the other keeps pounding into him, with the way the other’s fingers press bruises into the hollows of his hipbones – but he told him, when he sat down next to him at the bar with his hand outstretched to him and the suggestive expression silently promising him more.

one hand lets go of jongdae’s hip and reaches forward to wrap itself firmly around jongdae’s cock, pulling a surprised groan out of him.

“ _baekhyun—_ ”

the other circles his thumb over the tip of jongdae’s cock, presses down, before jerking him in quick strokes and jongdae doesn’t know whether to buckle into baekhyun’s grasp or to push back to meet his thrusts.

“ _oh god_ , fuck”, he gasps helplessly, his fingers curling into fists because there’s nothing around him to hold onto. his legs feel wobbly, like they can hardly carry his weight anymore as he feels himself slowly tripping over the edge.

and it only takes a couple of pumps in time with one, two snaps of the other’s hips and jongdae comes, moaning baekhyun’s name again as he spills all over his hand. it feels like he’s bursting into pieces, pleasure rippling through his entire body, and he’s too focused on baekhyun fucking him hurriedly through his orgasm to notice that he comes too with a loud mewl.

still hazy and catching his breath, jongdae doesn’t move an inch, not even when the other pulls out and starts cleaning all the come from his thighs with a couple of paper towels. he even pulls his pants up to tuck him back in.

it makes a slight smile tug at the corners of jongdae’s lips.

“we should do that again”, baekhyun says with a grin, as he unlocks the stall and steps back into the bathroom.

jongdae follows him with raised eyebrows, silently leaning against one of the porcelain sinks to watch him wash his hands.

“i mean”, baekhyun continues, looking at him through the mirror, “meeting each other. even if we messed up the order, we should grab some dinner or something. let’s go on a date.” 

“how about we go right now?”

and for a second, the other stops drying off his hands and actually looks taken aback by his words. but then the grin’s back in place. “sure!” 

jongdae grins as well.

**Author's Note:**

> also, you can follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/softbaekchen) ♥


End file.
